


Wake-up call

by Sira



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sira/pseuds/Sira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Sean, their date, what they did in between the two scenes we saw them in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake-up call

**Author's Note:**

> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. 
> 
> Well, like some others I couldn't resist to write my own version of Laura/Sean. My sincerest thanks go to ufp13 for telling me that it needed some serious rework the first time I touched it and for beta reading it afterwards. Still, all remaining mistakes as mine. :-) Then, I'd like to thank mary_me11for reading through it and letting me know what she thought about it. Your thoughts and insights were very much appreciated.

Sean Allison.

Her former student. Laughter escaped her, and his eyes lit up in reaction. Life clearly had its own sense of humour. There were many things she had thought possible when agreeing on a blind date, but that she’d end up dating one of her former students, no, this thought hadn’t crossed her mind once.

Taking another look at him, her mouth curled in a self deprecating smile. Well, he was younger than she was by quite a few years, but she found that she didn’t care; not enough to send him home anyway.

Eagerness. There was so much eagerness in his eyes. Taking him in, all of him, she made her decision in the split of second. If he was so intent to please her, why shouldn’t she let him? Maybe she should care more about what she was doing here, but fact was she didn’t. What was Marcia thinking sending her someone that young anyway? That she needed someone with stamina to frak all sadness out of her? Well, Marcia would have had her reasons, and Laura simply wouldn’t let it come too far. There was no reason why she shouldn’t be perfectly able to handle this evening.

Warning bells went of in her head, but she decided to ignore them. No, as sorry as she was, she couldn’t care. Truth to be told there wasn’t much that had penetrated the ring of ice around Laura’s heart in the last months. Life was simply different since…

Gods, her thoughts were petty, she behaved petty, she knew it well, but it was nothing that was in her ability to change, not at the moment, not for as long as she ran on autopilot with her feelings being muted, if there were any feelings at all. Feelings… when she felt anything it was pain, razor sharp pain.

Sean smiled at her, a shy smile. Ah well, now that he was here, and now that she had made her decision, she better started to make the best out of this evening. It wasn’t that he was bad-looking, the years that had passed had agreed with him. It was no stretch of the imagination to call him good-looking actually.

Never mind that he was inside of her apartment because he wanted to be here, had known who’d wait for him at the other side of the door. Sean Allison had come to her place because he wanted a date with her. Not with someone anonymous but with her specifically.

Someone clearly was hot for teacher. It was another unfair thought but clearly not far from the truth.

“So… Sean. What did you do since we’ve last seen each other?”

Another flicker of uncertainty shone in his eyes before the wistful expression of earlier, when she had realised who he was, reappeared.

“In the last years, I mainly worked on Aquarius. I’m a lawyer.”

“I see. Well, I think it suits you.”

“I like it. I always wanted to see some sense in my work, wanted to work for a good cause, as corny as it sounds. I…,” he stopped his ramblings.

They both fell silent, contemplating each other. Laura took another sip of her drink and asked herself what to do with him. What was it with her and self-doubts? Hadn’t she just decided that she didn’t care?

“And you’re still teaching?” he asked.

Laura tilted her head, her eyebrow raised, and he gave her a half embarrassed smile. Didn’t he know that it wasn’t that smart a thing to drag her teaching out onto the carpet once again? Teacher - student, older woman - younger man were only a few of the associations that came with that special topic. They both knew it. Taking pity on him, she decided to help him out of his misery.

“Would you like to take a seat,” she asked, nodding towards her couch.

“Certainly.”

Passing him, she sat down on one end of the couch while he choose the other. He didn’t feel quite comfortable, not yet.

“You sure you aren’t… mad about this?”

“No, why should I? Although it makes me wonder...”

“Wonder?”

“Why you agreed to this blind date, knowing who you’d be meeting with.”

He chuckled and looked down into his glass, took a sip before he faced her again. “It’s a dream come true.”

“You aren’t trying to flatter me here, Sean, are you?” What was she doing? Did she really want to play with fire? It was one thing to not send him home, quite another to openly flirt with him. Still, she couldn’t stop herself, didn’t want to stop herself. She deserved to feel something. Anything. She was so sick of feeling numb, yet she dreaded to think what would happen if the dam broke.

“Does it work?” His eyes showed a trace of self-irony. This was more like it, Laura thought wryly.

“It depends. Let’s see how this evening unfolds.”

“Good plan. I like it.”

They talked about all and nothing for the next twenty minutes, slowly sipping their wine, finding their footing. Every so often, he held her gaze, and unspoken thoughts passed between them.

With a quiet sigh, he put his empty glass onto the table. “I guess we better leave soon. I’ve reserved a table at Glenda’s at eight.”

“Well, we don’t really have to go, you know.”

His eyes lit up again, and she repressed any thoughts that she was making a huge mistake once more. “I could cook something here if you like that. It would be more… comfortable, don’t you think? Never mind that we wouldn’t have to hurry.”

“I think I’d like that very much.”

Laura flashed him another smile and shrugged out of her shoes, knowing that his eyes followed her every movement. She tucked her legs underneath herself. If her skirt rode up a bit in the process, so be it. Yes, she was flirting; yes, she was tempting fate. But dammit, her life had to be more than work and a sometimes aching, sometimes numb hole inside her chest. She deserved some happiness, or if not happiness, then some fun. What was the harm in letting herself being admired by a man nearly young enough to be her son? He was an adult, as was she.

“So you’re back in Caprica for good now?”

He nodded, relaxing visibly.

“I just bought myself an apartment on the other side of the town, started to work in an office in the city centre. It’s a great opportunity. I can’t really complain. I’ll be working as defendant for the juvenile court.”

Laura would have to lie if she said she wasn’t impressed at least a bit. It seemed he had really meant it when he had said he wanted to work for a cause that was worth it. She respected people who brought a certain amount idealism into their job who didn’t let reality blunt them. Although, he was still young. Who knew how he would look at life in a few years from now?  
“That’s wonderful.” She meant it. “Would you like me to hang up your jacket? After all, you don’t need it at the moment, do you?”

He got up. “I can do it myself if you show me where to put it?”

“Just over there,” she nodded towards her wardrobe. “I’ll just bring the flowers in here.” It only took her a minute to bring the lovely bouquet she had put into a vase earlier into her living room where she put them onto her couch table, although she hardly spared it a glance. It had been ages since a man thought of bringing her flowers. It was a sweet gesture, yet she couldn’t really appreciate it, the frakking void filling her numbing her to the beauty and simple joys of life. When she was done, she found Sean watching her from the living room. Gods, what was she about to do with him? Never mind that he looked better without the jacket. He was tall, well shaped, a nice looking man all over. Her thoughts wandered in a positively uncouth direction, and she willed herself to rein them in. It had to be the hormones or the fact that she didn’t have a date in ever so long because he wasn’t even her type. To her, there had to be more to a man than simple looks; she liked charisma, personality. It wasn’t that he hadn’t any, but his… sweetness wasn’t really what she was looking for.

“How fancy would you like your dinner?”

“I don’t mind, really. Something simple will be more than enough. It’s the company that counts, don’t you think?”

“If that’s true, I wouldn’t need dinner, would I?” Playing with fire, with the feelings of another, with Sean. Laura knew that whatever was about to happen wouldn’t affect her, not much anyway. But what about Sean? What were his expectations?

Walking over to her kitchen, she opened the refrigerator. “I could offer some eggs in any kind or form, or if you want to, some pasta with a sauce?”

He approached her slowly, still giving the impression to feel a bit out of place, a bit uncertain about how to handle this situation, how to handle her. Well, she could understand him better than he might think. It must be surreal for him, too, to find himself at a date with his former teacher, no matter how much he might have wanted it or not. Laura wasn’t stupid. She knew how he felt, knew how to play him so that he did what she wanted him to do. It was she who was in control even if she tried to suggest that he had some himself. He hadn’t. Yes, he might try to make a move on her, but it would be up to her to accept it. Or maybe she had misjudged him and he wouldn’t work up the nerves. She looked at him again. Oh, he would make his move all right. The only question was when.

“Pasta sounds nice. May I help you?”

“Then pasta it will be. And no, thanks. You just enjoy yourself.”

He nodded and leaned against her kitchen counter.

“So tell me, how are you? How has your life been since the last time we saw each other? I mean, it’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

Pure self-irony, not what she had expected from him. It was only a side thought though, one that barely registered with her as she stiffened, the memory of her father and sisters’ death hitting her once more. Somehow she doubted that the answer “Teaching, enjoying flings with the wrong men and losing the rest of my family” would improve the mood.

“Fine. I always enjoyed teaching. That didn’t change.”

“You’re an amazing teacher.”

She grabbed a pack of pasta and turned to him, a smile, albeit a false one, on her lips.  
“Thank you, I remember you being a good student.”

“You know how to inspire people.”

“And now you flatter me again.”

“I’m just being honest. Anyway,” he cleared his throat. “I’m glad to be here tonight, glad for this chance. Truth to be told, I’m relieved you didn’t throw me out.”

“I see no reason why I should have.”

They were slowly nearing the whole point of this conversation, and that although he’d only been in her apartment for all but forty minutes. Well, why not being time efficient? Gods dammit, when did she have become that sarcastic, acid even?

“Because not everyone would be okay with dating a former student. Because you might feel uncomfortable with me around.”

She laughed. “Do I look uncomfortable?”

“No, you don’t. You look stunning.”

This was it, the crossroads she had been – at least subconsciously – expecting the moment she’d realised who it was she had let into her apartment. Agreeing to this date, Sean had known that this was a possibility he wanted to explore, and given the fact that she still hadn’t thrown him out, it meant that she was contemplating the same possibilities.

“I don’t know if I should scold you for trying to charm me, or simply say thank you.”

He took a step in her direction, looking at her as if trying to figure out the best way to handle the situation at hand. A fine smile began to play around his lips.

“Why don’t you humour me and go with the thank you.”

If she weren’t trying to forget the world around her, to block out any conscious thoughts, she would wonder about the way people could change in front of one’s eye the moment they came to a conclusion. Sean had come to one, it was plainly to see in the way he moved, looked at her. By now, he didn’t only know what he wanted but that he would try to get it. Still, despite his want, maybe even need, his whole features screamed tenderness, fondness, and there was also a tremendous respect for her. She could see it in his eyes. Well, if he wanted to succeed with his mission, he better forgot about the gentleman inside of him soon. It wasn’t love or tenderness she was after.

“Thank you, Sean,” she said, holding his gaze. Alright, this was a mistake; yes, she shouldn’t really contemplate it, but dammit, she wanted to feel alive.

“Not for that.” His voice had dropped a note, and stepping into her personal spaced, he brushed a strand of hair from her face. His hand remained where it was, cupped her cheek. When she leaned into the touch, something lit up inside of his eyes.

“For what then?” Her voice wasn’t more than a throaty whisper any longer.

Tacking the package of pasta she was still holding with his free hand, he put it onto the kitchen counter before he smiled at her. “How about that?” Leaning down to her, his lips covered hers in a kiss that was only a bit too tentative, too hesitant. This kiss was nice, a promising start. After lingering a few seconds, his tongue skimmed along her bottom lip, requesting entry. She bestowed it upon him, didn’t see a need to act coy. This evening wasn’t about getting to know each other, having a nice date, testing the waters. He was hot for teacher, she wanted to forget. It wasn’t a match made in heaven but it fit, would be enough for now.

What else could she expect from a blind date anyway? He looked good, and she knew he wanted to impress her. Would it hurt to find out if he still wanted to be a good student? Why shouldn’t she let him show her what he got? If he felt so inclined, who was she to deny him? What could it hurt?

The kiss deepened, and he roamed her mouth, eliciting a groan from her. He might not be the best kisser she ever had but it was nice to feel the tingle of arousal long since forgotten. Desire began to pool in the pit of her stomach, and her hand came up to grab his hair, trying to draw him closer.

She took control of the kiss. Now it was what she wanted it to be. It was fire, it was passion; it was enough to draw the breath from her lungs, to make the emotional pain which hid behind a wall of numbness inside of her recede, not vanish but at least recede.

His hand left her cheek, and catching it in one of hers, she guided it, urged it to wander lower, to explore her body, her bosom, to feel the weight of her breasts through her bra. He began to stroke them through the material of her clothes. Another moan was ripped from her throat when her nipples tightened, and she pulled away from him to draw a shaky breath. It had been too long for her. Her body reacted with a ferocity, a pent up hunger that she nearly scared herself.

Without any forewarning, she began to pull his shirt out of his pants, but when she began to open the buttons, he stopped her, his hands covering hers.

“Are you sure about this?” He squeezed her hands gently. “Because if we don’t stop this now… I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop later.”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

Not giving him the chance to reply, she pulled her hands free, attacked his belt once more while her mouth sought out his again. Gods, she loved the way a simple kiss could make her body burn for more, the simple touch of tongues entangling with each other enough to make her body tingle from her head to her toes. It was a rush, one she hadn’t felt in years. Seducing her former student. Crazy. But it wasn’t like he didn’t want it, too. He did, his erection straining against his pants was proof enough. It was a heady feeling to be this close to the physical proof of a man’s want for her. Having opened his belt and trousers, she put her hands on the waistband of his pants, broke the kiss and smiled at him. His eyes had darkened with desire, and she wondered what he might be seeing in hers.

“Bedroom,” she told him, dragging him with her until they reached her bed, stopping several times along the way to exchange heated kisses. Thoughts, doubts, some measure of clarity wanted to penetrate her mind again and again, but she willed it all away, refused to be brought back to reality. The time for doubts and second guessing would come soon enough. When her knees hit the bed, they began to undress each other in earnest in a hurry that screamed more than any words ever could that they both wanted it but also knew it wasn’t the right thing to do.  
They didn’t even took the time to explore the newly bared skin with hands and mouths but sank down onto the bed once the last piece of clothing had fallen to the ground. Wanting to lose herself completely in this frenzy, she tried to urge him on his back. She wanted to be in control, to rob him of the possibility to slow this down to let her think, but he had other plans.

“Let me see you,” he said, his voice husky, deep with longing, his eyes burning her skin yet pleading at the same time.

Letting him press her into the mattress, she made room for him to kneel between her legs. This began to scare her. It felt too much like intimacy, like making love, but she didn’t quite know how to say no to him, say no to this… whatever it was, whatever he wanted it to be.

“Gods, Laura, you’re so beautiful.”

He was honest; by the frakking gods, he was honest, thought of her as beautiful. Bestowing an almost chaste kiss on her lips, his mouth travelled along her body, from her jaw that he nipped lightly, to her throat, her collarbones, to her breasts where he stopped.

“So beautiful.” Kissing first the one then the other, he bit down gently on one nipple, tweaking the other between thumb and forefinger at the same time. Slight pain mixed with pleasure, and she arched up into his touch, wanted more of it.

A minute, then two passed while he worked her tender flesh until her nipples were taut, throbbing points sending shockwaves of desire through her whole body. Still, it wasn’t enough, not quite what she needed. He was too tender, too…nice.

She pushed against his shoulders, urged him to look at her. “I’m not made out of glass.” She hoped he’d get the hint. If not…well, this might end faster than he had would like it to. For emphasis, she reached between them, finding his erection, and enfolding it in her hand, she stroked it up and down in a pumping motion for a few times, mindful to not be too gentle. This wasn’t about making love. Simply wasn’t. A low growl escaped him, and his eyes closed, only to open again when she released him. There was a measure of fire in them now. She had finally, finally, rattled his control, if only a bit.

“More, please,” she said it in her best teacher’s voice, knew he would comply; and comply he did. When he kissed her this time, it was hard, demanding, showing his desire and his need.  
Gods, she knew he was young, too young, her former student, that she didn’t have any feelings for him; in fact, she knew she’d feel bad as soon as she came down from her high afterwards, but right now, she needed what he could offer her, needed it badly.

Even these flimsy thoughts disappeared when he finally moved lower, tasting every inch of skin with a brief nip until he found the place he clearly had been seeking out.

So much for preconceptions, she had suspected he would act awkward, unsure, too rushed, but in fact, he showed the passion she wanted him to paired with just enough skill to keep her going. He was assured in the way he touched her. Manipulating her bundle of nerves, he slid first one then two fingers into her, driving her closer and closer to the edge. Her back arched from the bed, her hands grabbed for the sheets under her. Almost, she was almost there, and he… stopped. Opening her eyes, breathing hard, she found him smiling at her.

“I want to feel you come around me. Gods, Laura, I want you.”

“Then take me.” She was done with flirting for a long time, wouldn’t beg. This was a command, another one, one she was sure he’d love to heed. The smile on his face turned feral, and he separated from her to take care of contraception. Frak, she hadn’t even thought about that. Before he could leave the bed though, she was on him, pushed him down onto the bed. As much as she enjoyed the attentions of the man, she wasn’t one for the passive role. She wanted to explore her lovers, wanted to feel them, to know how they tasted, longed to elicit vocal responses when she slowly drove them crazy. Yes, she wanted them needy, crazy with wanting her. Kissing her way down his body, she got to know him with her hands and tongue, at the end engulfing him in her mouth. A loud groan escaped him, made her revel in his response. She had missed this, the giving and taking, the joy of driving a man toward madness until the joining of bodies became imminent. When she ran her tongue along his full length, his body tensed before his hands came up to her shoulders, gently pushing her away.

“No, please. I want to come inside of you. Not that way.”

She nodded, the ability to speak having long since passed her by; well, maybe not passed her by, but she didn’t want to bother with speaking, she wanted to feel, just feel. Her arousal had reached a point where it almost felt painful. It was always the same for her. Pleasuring her lovers had always heightened her own arousal. Reaching for his pants, he did a quick job with taking care of prophylactics. For a moment, Laura asked herself if he was always ready to go when going out on a date, or if he had simply hoped for this outcome. It made her realise that she really had no idea who the man in her bed really was. How many dates did he use to have? Was he someone who went from one frak to the next? Was this something special for him or just another frak? Was it simply some long held naughty fantasy to frak his teacher? Did she care? Should she?

The thoughts disappeared when he turned to her again and looked at her with so much lust that it took her breath away. Finally! Who needed doubts? Alive, all she wanted was to feel alive. It was like a mantra that she repeated again and again. She reached for him the same moment he reached for her. As he came to rest between her parted legs, they only took a moment to gaze at each other, to let each other see their longing for completion before he sank into her.  
By the blasted gods, a loud moan escaped her throat.

He took his time, entered her slowly, and she closed her eyes, had her body adjust to him, let the feelings the union of flesh brought wash over her.

“Gods, Laura, yes.”

Another moan escaped her when he had sunken into her body to the hilt, her legs wrapping themselves around his waist on their own volition. Feasting on her skin, her nipples, kissing his way up to her lips, she could feel him watch her and her reactions. She didn’t want to see him though, just wanted to feel. Unhurried at first, he started to move, to push in again and again, thankfully soon not slowly anymore but in a fast steady rhythm, taking her higher and higher.

 

She didn’t open her eyes once while this lasted, while her whole body tingled and tensed from the anticipation of sweet release.

Feeling him slide in and out of her, touching spots inside of her she could never reach herself, she began to forget everything around her. There was a stillness of mind she hadn’t experienced in months. True stillness, not just the absence of feeling. Loud moans rang in her ears, but if it were his or hers, or maybe theirs, she had no idea. Her nails were clawing at his back, and when he leaned down to her, they kissed deeply, devoured each other.

This was living, this was life. She wasn’t dead yet, still had life to explore. Not with him, but there would be others, chances, possibilities.

Near, she was so near to oblivion, just a bit more friction was missing so that she could find release. Yes, she wanted to jump, jump the cliff, fall into the abyss, burn like a phoenix to be born again from the ashes. She’d regret this night, but in the end, it would be forgotten soon. It was just step into a new direction, had to be. It might take it’s time but she’d get there; in time, she’d get there.

“Laura, yes. Oh gods, yes.”

He was moving even faster, almost frantic now, pushing into her hard and without mercy. He was close, she could feel he was, and it was then that he reached between them, stroking her aching clit in time with his strokes and her desire sky rocketed. There it was – the edge she’d be seeking out. A few thrusts more and the first waves of her orgasm crashed over her. She cried out her release, and she felt Sean throbbing inside of her. Just a minute and regret would begin to set, but that was later.

Now she gave herself over to the orgasm that had her shudder, cry out, had her forget everything. If it was only this moment in time that wasn’t tinged with pain, she wanted to enjoy it. She deserved it.

~ Fin ~


End file.
